Why you should believe your Friends
by RockShooterGurl
Summary: Psychosis or Reality? A lil bit C x A AU to my another FF "Disease"


**Authors Note: Our Guest is..."SLENDERMAN" he'll curse Adam and Cassie... If you didn't read my "Disease" FF to understand. It's a one short.. And a AU to my another FF. The others Creatures are Jeff The Killer and Masky.**

Cassie walked through a forest. It was dark,really,really dark. She had to walk through it to come to Adams and Davids House. She heard a whispering,she hears often whispering. But this time it was a Childrish Voice. She heard Footsteps! They were behind her! Cassie began to run. She told Adam that he should wait outside until she comes,the Voices got louder. It hurted! It already gave her Headache. Adam waited outside,he was already before a Panic attack. Cassie told him 30 Minutes ago,that she's on her way. Normally the way would take 15-20 Minutes!

Cassie ran. Something was behind her,she was pretty sure,about that. She turned around,fell to ground but saw absolutely nothing. She stood up,her knee bled. The voices wouldn't stop talking to her. At least she knew the way so she kept running,she was really afraid. She didn't wanted to think about which creatures she saw,she saw creatures at Night.

One was about 9 Feets high and slender. It had long arms,and wore a black suit and tie. It had no Face!

One had a big grin. Pale skin,black hair and wore a white Hoodie with a black Jeans.

And one wore a Mask,a Jacket,and a light blue Jeans. It had black short hair..

That were not all. Cassie had terrible headache. She fell one time again on the wet Forest Earth. This time she felt like she couldn't move,as a high,Creature without a Face pale skin and suit. Who wanted to grab her, Cassie ran! She couldn't feel her arms and legs anymore, the only thing she did was running. She already saw Adams House,and Adam. She turned around again but saw nothing anymore. She ran in Adams arms.

"What took so long? And why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Remember form the Creature David wanted to scare us? The Slenderman? I saw it!" She said crying.

"No! That can't be real! You probably just hallucinated.."

"It has to be real!" She said still crying.

Adam hugged her. He decided to just say it's real,not to make them argue. "You knee bleeds!" He said looking at her."Yeah,I fell to Ground. Two times." She said. Adam took her quickly inside,and cleaned her up. After that,he hugged her again tightly. As his stomach growled."I'm hungry!" He said."If I cook for you. Can I sleep then here?" She asked him smilling."Jeez,you don't have to cook for me just to stay here.. Even though it would be nice!" Adam said."What you want to eat?" She asked him."Maybe Spaghetti we should have some."He answered. And she walked to Kitchen and started to cook. Adam hugged her form behind.

"He will come for you! You can't escape him! Cass."

A voice said. Cassie just ignored it,and kept cooking. After she finished cooking. Adam started to stuff himself with the Spaghetti."Didn't you eat?" She asked him."I did it eat. But my stomach hurted, I was so hungry." He said."Typical for you!" She said laughing. So after Adam almost ate the whole Spaghetti,Cassie and Adam walked to bed. Adam hugged her and Cassie fell asleep in his arms….

She awoke. She looked at the clock,in Adams room which said 2:30 Am. She looked into the corridor,and saw the big Creature. It looked at her. Cassie started to scream,Adam awoke and looked in the corridor. But saw nothing."Cass! Come down! Why are you screaming?" He asked her."I.. I saw him again.." She said."It's your imagination! Calm down and sleep. Okay?" He looked at her. And she noded,so. He hugged her again.

The next Morning…

Adam awoke. He couldn't find Cassie,until Night. He sat at a stair looking into the dark forest. A big Creature stood in the forest,with a girl on the hand. Both walked deeper in the forest. Adam looked at them,until he realised that it was… Cassie!

He ran after them,but the Creature already wasn't there… Cassie either.

Adam awoke. He just dreamed it. He looked at the bedside where Cassie should be supposed to lay,it was empty,only blood was there. He looked into the Corridor. The big Creature stood at his bed…


End file.
